DWAARP
"Rrrready to rrrrumble!" The DWAARP, short for Drilling Weaponised Auto-Attack Rumble Platform, is a Level 4 Dwarven Bombard in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. It creates localised earthquakes to deal damage to enemies and slow them in its area of effect. However, it is not useful for killing enemies by itself because the damage basically stays the same from its last upgrade. The range is not different from Dwarven Howitzer's. Description "The pinnicale of dwarven mining, its quakes damage and slow all enemies around it." Forgoing the cannons of the basic towers, the DWAARP instead uses a giant mining apparatus as its primary weapon, dealing damage to all enemies in its range, allowing it to absolutely wreck hordes of weak enemies and seriously cripple moderately strong ones. However, it possesses terrible individual DPS, the lowest amongst the advanced towers, and even lower than the level 3 Dwarven Howitzer, making it ill-suited against big, individual targets. However, the core drill capacity give an instant kill, that can deal with strong enemies. Compared to the other level 4 Artillery Tower, the Battle-Mecha T200, the DWAARP is much better against large hordes (especially hordes that come in more than one path) due to its ability to attack all enemies in range. However, it loses much effectiveness against giant enemies. Abilities A red light appears on top of the tower when an ability is ready Core Drill "They *can't* see what hit em!" Sends an automated mining drill towards an enemy, reducing it to a mound of gibs. Furnace Blast "Give me fuel, give me fire..." Burns all enemies in close range over 4 seconds. Cooldown: 15 seconds. (about 4 attacks) Tactics Strengths * DWAARP are good when the area is expected to have tons of enemies at once, especially fast enemies, as it will kill off low health enemies without needing support, or greatly weaken medium-sized enemies so that your hero or another tower can finish them off. Try putting them on strategic points where the tower's range fills the entire path, especially curved, circular paths or choke points. * DWAARP synergise well with the Crossbow Fort's Falconer: bigger range means more enemies hit. However the range of Furnace Blast is not increased, so the tower could potentially waste the skill when enemies are still far away. * DWAARP shine against Jungle Matriarchs - any spiderling is killed in one hit, and, unless the DWAARP is positioned very poorly, no spiderling can enter and exit the area of effect during the interval between two attacks. * DWAARP are also very effective against invisible Saurian Nightscales, as they are very likely to inflict collateral damage on them when attacking other enemies. Weaknesses * The DWAARP is completely harmless to flying enemies. * The DWAARP is the most expensive tower in the game, with a total cost of 1065 Gold. Its special abilities are also very expensive, at 800 gold each to max. * The DWAARP's horrendous DPS (lowest amongst advanced towers) makes it lose much effectiveness against giant enemies, and while Core Drill can alleviate this somewhat, it is most of the time too expensive to be worth it. It may also attack any enemies in front of the desired target since quicker enemies can often run in front of them * Core Drill is often distracted by weak or fast enemies, and unlike the Arcane Wizard's death ray and the Musketeer Garrison's sniper shot, it cannot abort if the target dies, resulting in a pointless waste of an instakill. Unfortunately, this cannot be prevented. * Archmage Tower's Twister can work against Core Drill when Twister carries back the enemy which was targeted by Core Drill. Notes * Lycans killed in human form and Immortals in pre - fallen form are not instakilled by Core Drill. Lycans turn into their werewolf form and Immortals turn into Fallen. * Core Drill has a wider range than DWAARP's normal attack. Related Achievements DEATH FROM BELOW Kill 100 enemies with the drill. POPULAR BBQ Set 20 enemies on fire at the same time. Quotes *''Rrrready to rrrrumble!'' *''Grrrreat Scott!'' *''Shake and bake!'' Trivia *'"Ready to Rumble!"' - Part of the catch-phrase of Michael Buffer, a ring announcer for professional wrestling and boxing. The full quote features is exaggerated on the 'r' sounds, "Let's get ready to rumble!" *'"Great Scott!"' - The catch-phrase of Doctor Emett Brown in the 1985 film Back to the Future. *'"Shake and bake!"' - A food package made by Kraft Foods. A bag of bread crumbs or flavouring to which meat is added, shook up, then sealed and baked to release the flavouring of the power. *'Give me fuel, give me fire' - A line from the song Fuel by Metallica Gallery TowerSkill_DWAARP_1.PNG|Blast Furnace TowerSkill_DWAARP_2.PNG|Core Drill (Deployed) TowerSkill_DWAARP_3.PNG|Core Drill (Surfacing) DWAARP in action.gif|DWAARP in action Category:Artillery Towers Category:Towers